ICarly.com
In the TV series iCarly, iCarly.com is the website that hosts the weekly webcast hosted by Carly Shay and Sam Puckett. Freddie Benson is the technical producer and cameraman. Spencer , Carly's brother, appears in some episodes as well as their friend Gibby. The idea for iCarly was hatched when Carly and Sam videotaped a series of talent show auditions for Ms. Francine Briggs and posted them to a social networking site called SplashFace. The most online interest was generated by a video shot without Carly or Sam's knowledge of them making fun of Ms. Briggs, and the two girls realized they had a talent for webcasting. The webcast features humorous skits and discussion by Carly and Sam, and also features videos submitted by viewers, along with occasional special guests (invited and uninvited). The show is usually produced regularly, but on occasion episodes have been aborted due to circumstances ranging from behind-the-scenes technical problems, to Sam and Carly getting into an argument, to power failures. An attempt at breaking the world record for longest continuous webcast failed only a few minutes before the record would have been broken (the server being down for a mere four seconds). The webcast proves very popular, and by the end of the show's first year on the air, it was boasting viewership ofbetween 300,000 and 500,000 and beginning to attract the interest of sponsors, as well as competitors such as Nevelocity.com. At one point, the series was nominated for, and won, the international iWeb Awards, which was presented in Japan. The iCarly crew travelled overseas and, after overcoming some behind-the-scenes obstacles, claimed the award. Beyond the webcast, the iCarly.com website features additional video content, contests, and a message board, among other features. In iWant My Website Back, Freddie was denied entry to the website and we learn that the password that grants acces to iCarly.com is Sam Loves Ham. Real World The iCarly.com website also exists in the real world, and serves as the official website of the iCarly TV series, featuring clips from the series, as well as web-exclusive videos, character blogs, and other content (including content referenced in episodes). Numerous episodes of the TV series end with Carly and Sam encouraging viewers to visit the website and submit videos, many of which were featured both on the website and the TV series itself. Most website URLs mentioned in episodes are fictional, and typing them into a browser usually results in a redirect to iCarly.com. For example: SplashFace.com iGibby.com iSnarly.com Neveocity.com Neverwatchicarly Beavecoon.org, etc. For more, see the List of iCarly.com redirects Due to licensing issues, the actual iCarly.com website is generally accessible only within the United States. Foreign users who type in the URL are redirected to the iCarly site of their country; not all content is shared between the sites, however. The original iCarly site can be accessed internationally via http://origin.www.icarly.com Notes *Many videos have characters telling the viewer to concentrate on finding something, such as a banana, or focusing on Spencer's robot to see if it cries. Of course, these are just pranks, since after approximately 10 seconds, the character pops up in a scary way to startle the viewer. *In preparations for the new iCarly-Victorious crossover, iCarly.com has referenced Victorious several times: for example, in a recent blog, Carly here's at the Gibson house, "Hey, who erased Victorious from my DVR?!" External Links iCarly.com iCarly at Nick.com Category:Websites Category:Website images Category:Photos